It is well known in the literature that noble gas ions having energies in the kilo-electronvolt (keV) range, especially neon (Ne) and helium (He) ions, cannot be successfully used as primary ions for SIMS analysis of a molecular surface. Benninghoven found that when noble gas primary ions were used to perform SIMS analysis of pure amino acids, silver (Ag) surfaces, of all the many metallic and insulating substrates investigated, provided the best production of small intact molecular and fragment ions. However, the use of keV cluster ions (SF6+, Au3+) as primary particles in SIMS, and ultimately, the emergence of the MALDI (matrix-assisted laser desorption) technique, eclipsed the use of monoatomic primary ion SIMS molecular surface analysis. Typical secondary ions desorbed in noble gas bombardment are either elemental ions or are very weak molecular ion signals from very small molecular ions (e.g. C2H3+). Thus, the molecular analysis of a surface by He, Ne or even larger monoatomic ion or neutral atom bombardment has been largely abandoned for the last twenty five years.
Two critical technical issues limit the scientific community's ability to identify biomolecular interactions that underlie cellular function and pathophysiology. The first limitation relates to the fact that most analytical methods cannot detect and quantify a broad spectrum of biomolecules simultaneously. Current mass detection methodologies, including mass spectrometry, provide a narrow window into a small fraction of the biomolecular universe of proteins, lipids and carbohydrates. However, our very recent work has shown that the combination of MALDI-Ion Mobility-orthogonal time of flight Mass Spectrometry (MALDI-IM-oTOFMS) and laser post-ionization (POST) permit analysis of both charged and neutral proteins and lipids. This combination of technologies has the potential to expand the species detection capabilities at least several hundred-fold for lipids, peptides, and glycoforms. The second limitation relates to the fact that present-day MALDI imaging has a relatively poor spatial/volume resolution of more than 20,000 cubic microns (1000 μm2 laser spot into a 20 μm thick matrix layer)—mostly because the necessary matrix layer is thicker than the tissue to be analyzed. Effective monolayer scale matrices must be found. To this end we have recently demonstrated both the spatial resolution and sensitivity necessary for subcellular analysis by depositing a submonolayer of aerosolized gold nanoparticulate (Au NP) matrix on the tissue surface or by implanting a submonolayer of (1 nm) Au4004+ into a 10 nm region below the tissue surface. Both methods of Au NP deposition result in a matrix volume of less than 9 cubic microns under the 30 micron diameter pixel (laser spot). 10 μm3 is approximately 1/100 of the volume of a 30 μm diameter cell. Protein and lipid profiles and lipid imaging were measured in both cases. Data was obtained from two sagital sections of unperfused frozen brain tissue. A DHB (dihydroxy benzoic acid) matrix solution droplet preferentially extracts water soluble blood proteins from the tissue which then dominate the MALDI spectrum. In contrast, no major blood proteins are seen from the Au NP-implanted tissue section; instead only histone and other higher mass proteins are detected. Therefore, laser imaging technologies based on Au NP implantation should be capable of achieving subcellular molecular profiling especially when coupled with post-ionization of desorbed neutrals in an ion mobility-oTOFMS spectrometer.
The implantation of cellular level mass spectrometry-based molecular phenotyping represents a transformational development in biomedical science and clinical pathology. Simple approaches, such as overlays with standard or confocal light microscopic images can change limited and slow histochemical and immunohistochemical approaches into streamlined, broad molecular phenotyping of even small or limited biopsy samples. Similarly, it will enable quantitative analysis of individual differences between cells within a tissue from animals or human subjects, such that variations between nominally similar cells can be studied and variations in populations characterized. It will effectively open a new universe of cellular proteomic and lipidomic phenotyping to rapid and sensitive quantitative analysis. Laser capture microdissection followed by MALDI-MS very powerfully profiles molecules from a group of localized cells; the MALD-POST-IM-oTOFMS biomolecular microscope could profile each individual cell within the group. This would open a new era for routine intra-cellular biochemical profiling of a cell populations in localized tissue regions for basic research, pathological analysis, and ultimately, clinical applications. What is needed in the art is increased molecular detection sensitivities for small volumes, such a single mammalian cell.